


Bros, Boobs, and Beer

by Domomomo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, excessive bro, so much bro, you will literally exbrode from the brodacious bounty of bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima knew he should be concerned, but the man Dojima was long gone, making way for the bro within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros, Boobs, and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the best fanfic I've written ever

"Yo, Brodachi!"

Dojima turned around to watch his nephew and his friend Yosuke waltz into the house, only Souji taking time to remove his shoes before entering.

"Hey, Brosuke," Adachi called, waving his hand around and chuckling. "How ya doing, bro?"

...Brosuke?

"Pretty good, man! Up top!" Yosuke and Adachi's hands connected in an energetic fashion, clearly radiating manliness that Dojima couldn't help but admire.

"You boys are home rather late. How was your basketball practice, Souji?"

Instead of the expected quiet mumble and nod Dojima was greeted with a smirk. "Dude, I  _rocked_  it. Chie was totally checking me out."

"Haha, right on, Brouji!" Another man-five was exchanged, this time between Yosuke and Souji. Dojima found the situation very strange, but he was almost mesmerized by how cool the three were.

"So you did you bring the goods, guys?" Adachi asked, getting comfortable on the couch as he took up the remote.

"Hell yeah we did! We've got hella beer!"

At this point Nanako popped her head out of her room, hugging her doll to her chest. "Did I hear someone say beer?"

"Nanabro, good to see ya! Here, got one just for you!" Souji tossed a can of beer at her, Nanako expertly catching it in one of her hands while still holding her doll in the other.

"Is the game started yet?" Nanako asked, pulling the tab on her can open and taking a sip.

Finally arriving at the correct channel Adachi turned his attention to the group, smile wide. "You're just in time! They're running through the pregame commercials."

"Sweet, this one's my favorite! That bitch in the pink bikini is  _hot._ "

Dojima knew he should be concerned with how his nephew had brought home beer. He knew he should be concerned that his subordinate had endorsed the idea. He knew he should be worried that Nanako was drinking beer and checking out women in football commercials.

"Dude, Brojima, you coming or not? The game's about to start!"

But the man Dojima was long gone, making way for the bro within.

Brojima loved football.


End file.
